


connect four

by Littlehouse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler play connect four. Tyler wins, Josh loses. Tyler promises that if Josh wins the next round, he will kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connect four

"Seriously, when did you get so good at connect four?" Josh groaned, rubbing his forehead in frustration as Tyler emptied the game after his sixth - and consecutive - win. Josh stood firmly at zero, though his confidence that he would make the greatest comeback seen by mankind was slowly slipping.

"Don't be a sore loser, Josh." Tyler tutted, grinning at him. "I'm just the connect four master." Josh rolled his eyes and leaned back into the booth. “The cheating master, maybe.”

Tyler frowned at that, raising his eyebrows in challenge. “Are you saying that these aren’t honest and hardworking wins, Josh?” Josh shrugged, turning his head to stare out the window at the moving scenery. Last he checked they were somewhere in Iowa. Idaho?

“All I’m saying,” He began, “Is that nobody wins this many games of connect four with just luck.”

Tyler made a face at him, pursing his lips in thought for a minute. He began sorting the game pieces, keeping the red pieces and giving Josh the black ones. "Don't worry Josh," he hummed, "It's okay not to be the best at things. But if you really think that you can win a round at this point, then I'll kiss you."

Josh felt his face heat up a little bit at the wager. Tyler hesitantly put the last piece in his pile and glanced at Josh, tongue darting out to lick his lips nervously.

"... Alright." Josh relented, sitting up and staring at his pieces with renewed vigor. "You're on."

"If you lose, then you're out of the band." Tyler countered.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." Josh waved his hand, then picked up his piece and made the first move. Offense was always a good start.

Tyler smiled and picked up one of his red pieces, dropping it into the far left column. Josh countered by stacking his black piece on top of his first one.

A few minutes later, Josh watched the board nervously. Hands clasped and knee bouncing, he watched as Tyler surveyed the board once more. He saw his chance to win - Tyler just had to put his piece in the second right column, thinking he would have his chance next turn to connect four. Then Josh would stack his on top of Tyler's, getting the coveted win. He alternated staring between Tyler and the board and tried to map out a possible plan b win.

And that's when Tyler licked his bottom lip, locked eyes with Josh, and dropped his piece.

Into the spot he needed.

Josh felt his heart thump and adrenaline wash over him as he grinned and threw his hands up in the air. He let out a victorious laugh and dropped his piece in, Tyler blinking at the board and looking at Josh with mild surprise. "How did you...?"

"I'm the connect four master, Tyler. You can't stop a comeback." He grinned at his friend, still standing with his hands on his hips. Tyler sighed and let a small smile grace his lips as he stood up as well.

"Guess what?" He challenged, leaning forward a bit and - oh, right. Kiss.

Josh felt his face heat up as Tyler leaned in and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. His eyes were closed and his dark lashes brushed his cheeks, and his lips were soft and smooth. Josh let out a long whoosh of breath when Tyler pulled back, convinced even his ears were red at this point. Tyler blinked open his eyes and looked at him, swallowed, and then said, "I let you win."

"Oh." Was all Josh said dumbly, before the realization hit him. He swallowed and chewed his bottom lip before clearing his throat. "You should let me win more often, then."

Tyler nodded in agreement and smiled. "I think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt:
> 
> imagine your otp sitting on the floor and playing board games. person a is upset because they have lost so many times and person b promises that they will kiss person a if they win the next round. person b lets person a win.
> 
> Please excuse me because I'm joshler trash and plan on posting a lot more of it. I would love any critique anyone has to offer!


End file.
